Nightmares and Bunnies
by sparrow99
Summary: Scarlet Black is Pitch Black's daughter! What will happen when she meets the people who beat her dad, the guardians? Will there be battles, friendship or maybe even more?
1. Scarlet Black

Chapter one: Scarlet Black

Quite…

Absolute silence.

I could hear the slightest noises, but at the same time I ignored and tuned them out. My eyes were closed and I sat in my meditative position. I completely cleared my head of any thought and worries. Just then a loud knocking sound came from the outside of my door. "Ignore it. Maybe they will go away" I mumbled under my breath. Nine

times out of ten it was my mother, The Halloween spirit. Her name is Jacky O' lantern. My father, who is very weak and sick from his recent battle with the guardians, is most likely in bed. Before you say anything, yes, my father is Pitch Black, The Nightmare king. Its crazy right? "Scarlet! Open the door I know your in there" My mom sounded. I

cracked the door open slightly. "Yes, mother?" I asked. "I have your dinner for you" She said as she handed me a tray of food. "Oh and bring your father's up to him please" She said. I took both trays in my hand and shut the door. I put my tray on my desk and I went to give dads his. I walked down the hall, hearing the small taps my shoes

made on the floor. I knocked on my fathers door lightly. "Enter" I heard from inside. "Dad, I brought you your dinner" I said. As I walked in I saw a small sparkle in his eye.I haven't seen that in a while. After the battle with the guardians, he hasn't smiled lately. Wait… he never really smiles anyway. I shrugged to myself. Father seems like he is

getting worse everyday, but I know that soon he will be fine again. His Black spiked up hair, is messed up and his grey skin is cracked. Right know he reminded me of a porcelain doll. "A doll thats been run over a couple times" I mumbled under my breath. "My little light, how are you?" He asked me. i smiled brightly. "The real question is are

you ok? You look like you've been hit by a bus" I said. He chuckled slightly. "I still need a little more fear to get me out of bed" He replied bitterly. I set the tray of food on a table next to the bed and sat next to him on the bed. "Well I hope you get better quickly" I said. "Oh and I was wondering if…" My voice started to get quitter until it became a

whisper. "Little louder scarlet I can't hear you" He said. "Um… I was wondering if uh, I could go to the surface this afternoon?" I asked. His smile turned into a frown. "Scarlet, you know I don't like when you go up there alone" He said. I groaned a little. "I know, but I'll be careful! I won't get caught or seen by the guardians" I said. He didn't look

like he would budge on the matter. "Please" I pleaded. I used my very persuasive puppy dog face. After what seemed like hours he finally sighed. "Fine. You may go, but remember what I told you.." "I know. If I see any of the guardians run away" I finished. An with that I ran to my room happily. When I closed the door to my room behind me I

shouted "YES!" From down the hall I heard "Try yelling that a little louder! I don't think everyone on earth heard you yet!" My dad called sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. My puppy dog face always works. Its either that or the fact that I kind of look like him. I have raven black hair, like him, but I have a couple of dyed red strands. I also have gold

eye's like him. I even have his accent. The thing I don't have is my skin color. I am tan, like my mom, but a kind of pale as well. I wear ripped skinny jeans and a white and black skull. Fastened on my shoulders is my black cloak, that has a hood to cover my face with (If I need to). I grabbed a small back pack and packed money in weapons.

The weapons I have are just for emergencies only. My dad doesn't really trust me with them. The only emergencies that real suit the reason to use my weapons is if some random stranger tries to do something or if I somehow bump into the guardians. The weapons I acquired are: a bow and arrows, and throwing knives. I have really good

aim and I never miss. Other than my worries I have about the surface world I finally get to go up there!


	2. Running into Frost

Chapter two: Running into Frost

I hastily climbed up to the surface world. I remembered what happened with my father and the guardians. I shuddered. "I do not wanna run into the guardians" I mumbled. My mother was the one who taught me how to use my weapons and that was the thing that I really depended on, other than black sand though. I carried a little pouch with

a small portion of it. I was taught, that if I see a guardian either run or fight and like I said, I never miss my target. I shot through the forest like a rocket. I couldn't wait to get to civilization. I stopped just outside the forest. The ground was covered in snow and I saw kids playing in it. Some were building snowmen or throwing snowballs at each

other. The thing about vein the daughter of immortals, is that I age until a certain age. So Im 17 and next year I will be immortal. And I can forever be seen by mortals. I smiled when I saw the kids playing. "Ha! I got you Jamie!" a girl exclaimed. "Pippa, Im gonna get you back!" The boy named Jamie said happily said. I chuckled a little. When

was a kid I always wanted to play with the other kids. "Hey Jack, I need more snowballs" Jamie shouted over to a guy. The guy had snow white hair and a blue frost covered sweatshirt. "Oh no" I whispered to myself. That is when I saw that he didn't have any shoes. "It is him" I said. I suddenly felt queazy. He supplied Jamie with more

snowballs and began to join in on the fun. He doesn't seem to be the monster my dad exclaimed. Well my father does tend to over exaggerate on things. Just then the boy named Jamie spotted me. My eye's widened. He jogged over to me. "Hi, who are you?" he asked politely. 'Should I talk or walk away?! What if he says something to Jack?!

' I thought. "Um, hi… Im S-scarlet" I stuttered nervously. "Well Im Jamie. Do You wanna join in on the snowball fight?" He asked. Should I ? I'll disobey my father… OH WELL YOLO! (not really Though). "Sure" I said happily. We walked over to the rest of his friends. "Hey this is Scarlet and she's gonna join" He told his friends. They simply

nodded. I picked up a snowball and joined in. Just then I got hit in the face and I fell. I wiped the snow off my face to see Jack Frost laughing his head then leaned on his stick thing and smirked at me. My blood boiled. I picked up Two snow balls and quickly threw them with amazing speed and aim. ONe hit him right in the middle of his

face and the other hit him on his chest. This caused him to fall off his staff. He looked up at me with awe. "Ha! You should see your face" I said and I cracked up laughing. He gingerly stood up and brushed the snow off his face. "You can see me?" He asked. "Well duh" I said. "But how?" I asked. "With my eye's" I said. I rolled my eye's. Thats

when I realized who I was talking to. "Um, Uh I have to go" I said quickly. I shouldn't of said yes to the snowball fight. I ran into the woods. "Hey wait up!" He called behind me. I ran behind a tree and caught my breath.

Jack's pov:

"He wait up!" I called. "What happened?" Jamie asked as he walked up to me. "She could see me" I said. "What? Isn't she to old though?" He asked. "Thats what North told me" I said. "She could believe" Jamie suggested. "Maybe" I said simply. But why would she run off?. I flew into the woods to go after her.

Scarlet's pov:

"That was close. I am way over my head on this one" I said to myself. I looked behind me again to see if he was coming after me. Nothing moved. The forest actually seemed quiet. No birds chirping, no squirrels running up and down trees. Nothing. It seemed suspicious. "Hey why did you run?" I heard behind me. I literally jumped up like, 5

feet in the air. "Scared ya huh?" He asks smugly. "Yeah right. I don't get scared" I scoffed. "Then Why did you jump?" he asked. "Because I did't expect it, know I have to go" I said. "Wait, why did you run?" He asked. My eye twitched. He was seriously annoying me. "Because I did" i said. "You know you look familiar" he said. My eye's widened.

"I do b-because we never met" I stuttered nervously. "No, like you look like someone I've met. And you sound familiar too" He said. I started to get nervous. He is starting to see that I look and sound like my dad. "Scarlet, There you are I've been…" I turned my head to see my mother standing there. Her eye's narrowed with rage at Jack.

"Scarlet lets go" She hissed. I slowly walked over to her. "Mother its not what it looks like. I…" I got cut off. "Thats enough Scarlet. We will talk about this later" She said in a monotone voice. I hung my head and we both walked away into the forest.

Jack's pov:

Scarlet and her mom walked off into the forest. Why did her mom narrow her eye's at me? How could she see me? "I have to ask North about this"


	3. Trouble and a Plan

Chapter three: Trouble and a plan:

When me and my mom got back home, my mom escorted me to my room. she she shut the door she finally spoke. "Scarlet Black what were you thinking?! You could've been killed!" She yelled. "I know but I didn't!" I shouted back. She shook her head and her lips were pressed in a thin line. "Thats it, you are never going to the surface again"

She said. My eyes widened. "What! Thats not fair! That was like, my only happiness. And look Im perfectly fine and Frost was actually kind of nice"I said. "Nice? Oh yeah he's really nice. You know he and his friends nearly killed your father" She said sarcastically. "Well to be fair, dad did try to destroy all happiness in the world" I said

defensively. She narrowed her eyes. "Thats it Im telling your father about this. And I am positive that he will agree with me" She said. "What, No! Please don't tell dad. He will never trust me again. Please mother can't we just keep it a secret?" I practically begged. "He needs to know about this and thats final" She said. "But…" I started, but she

interrupted me. "No buts. Its final" She said while she left the room. I laid down on my bed and waited for the yelling to start. "Three, two, one…" "SHE WHAT!" my father roared. Oh great

"SCARLET GET IN HERE NOW!" He yelled. I winced at his voice. He really meant business. I slowly walked down the corridor and opened his door. He sat upright in his bed and was pinching the bridge of his nose. He was annoyed. "You called?" I said softly. "Did you seriously do that?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something but

he interrupted. "The truth Scarlet" He said. "In that case… Yeah, I did" I said quietly. "What were you possibly thinking of. He could've recognized you! Or worse, killed you!" He shouted. I felt courage build up inside of me. "Well guess what I haven't. And I was thinking, Hey why not give this guy a chance. Its not like he did anything wrong" I

said a little louder."oh so almost killing me doesn't matter to you?" He asked. "I never said that!" I said a little hurt. "Yes, but you implied it" He said back. I could feel my eye's go red with anger. "Have you ever thought that the world needs the guardians? That maybe they aren't the monsters that you said they were? Well I have proof that they

aren't. An stop putting words in my mouth!" I shouted. "Scarlet, you can't go to the surface for your own safety. We are doing this for yo…" He said, but I cut him off. "Im not a little kid anymore dad! I can take care of myself and guess what Im not hurt. SO GO BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT!" I yelled. And with that I stormed off, leaving my

parents with astonished looks on their faces. I ran to my room and picked up my bag and started packing. My parents don't get it! They think I'm some little kid that gets herself into danger every second! This was actually the first fight I won with my parents. This was the first time I screamed at my dad too. Wow this isn't making me feel better. I

went to my closet and pulled out some extra clothes. I quickly stuffed them in my bag and I also put my weapons in the bag. I hid the bag under my bed. I slipped into bed and pretended to sleep. I thought of a plan and I would put it in to action tonight. I was going to:

1. Pretend to sleep, when my mom checks on me

2. Trick my parents into thinking I'm still in bed

3. Avoid the nightmares (If I get caught its all over)

4. Escape to the surface and wing it from there

Pitch's pov:

She stormed out of the room in rage. "Did you know she could yell like that?" Jacky asked. "No. Did you know when she gets angry her eye's change from gold to red?" I asked. "Nope" She answered. "Do you think we was too hard on her? She seemed hurt" she asked. "I guess thats how she has to learn" I said. "Anyways, I have to check on

her later to make sure she didn't wreck any furniture while she was angry and to see if she's asleep" Jacky said. I nodded. That was the first time she's won one of the arguments. Let alone scream at me. I shrugged it off. Must be a phase.

Scarlet's pov:

I curled up in my bed and continued to pretend to sleep. I bet an hour passed by. I looked at the clock. "Are you kidding me? Its only been five minutes!" I whispered to myself. Whatever, I need to act like a ninja. And silence is key. I closed my eyes and waited.

I woke up to the sound of the door knob turning. My eye's snapped shut in that instant. I opened them slightly to see. I saw the outline of my mom poking her head in the room. "Aw she looks so cute when she sleeps" I heard he whisper. When I heard the door close I hoped out of bed. Usually after I go to bed, My mom goes to her and dads

room and goes to sleep as well. I got a couple of extra pillows and made them look like a person was under the blankets. I got one of my old dolls, which had hair just like mine. I then put her with the pillows. I stepped away to examine my work. "Not bad" I whispered. then I put my ear up to the door and listened. When I heard her door shut,

I opened mine. I slinked out silently. I walked down the corridor and quietly made it to where the giant cages and globe were. A couple of Nightmares were guarding the exit. "The work of my dad" I mumbled. I picked up a small rock and threw it away from where I was. the three nightmare looked at each other, then they headed over to where

the sound was. When they disappeared from view, I got to the exit. I hastily climbed up to the top. I got out! I did it! When I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing. The sunrise. The light from the sun started to spread. When it reached me, my skin burned. "ow!" I yelped. Know I know how my father feels. I put up my cloak hood and started to

walk away. I got to a clearing and thats when I heard talking. Who would be up this early? "… This is where I saw them North." I heard a voice say. The voice sounded familiar. "And you say, it was a maybe a 16-17 Year old girl and mother?" A female voice said. "That sounds ridiculous, mate! No way they could see you!" Another voice said. I

poke my head around a tree, but I was still unseen. What I saw scared me to death and it is not easy to scare me, obviously. I saw Jack Frost and the guardians talking. Thats when it hit me! they were talking about me! I started to back up slowly, until I stepped on a branch and it cracked. I only thought that happened in movies! "Did you hear

that?" The bunny asked. I looked around for somewhere to hide. They would find me in tree or a bush. They are smarter than that. Only option left… Run!


	4. Lost, found and no memories

Chapter four: lost, found, and no memories

Bunny's pov:

I heard a branch snap behind us. "Guys did ya hear that?" I asked. North, Jack, Tooth, and Sandy gave me confused looks. "I heard somethin' from over there" I said. I looked behind the tree to see a fleeing girl dashing away. "Hey its the girl I told you guys about" Frostbite said. We all ran after her. North was the first to fall back, then it was

sandy, then Tooth, then Jack. "Guess its up to me" I said to myself. I was at the girl's heels, but as I was about to get her she picked up speed. "She is a fast one" I mumbled to myself. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. We came upon a hill and she stopped. She turned around to me with wide eye's. She stared to back down the

hill, but as she did, ice formed beneath her. She slipped down the hill. I saw Jack wide eyed. The girl continued to tumble down. She got rocks and leaves in her raven black hair. I could see scrapes on her arms. "What have I done?" I heard Jack whisper.

Scarlets pov:

I dashed through the forest. I could hear my pursuer at my heels. The first time in my life, I was scared. What if I end up like dad? Jack almost recognized me the first time, that means they will figure it out in a pinch. I suddenly stopped. There was a gigantic hill in front of me. I turned around to see the easter bunny. I gulped and started to back

up. Just then I slipped. I don't know what I slipped on, but it sure surprised me. I tumbled down the hill. I could feel the rocks placing themselves in my skin. I could feel the scrapes start to bleed and then my head hit something really hard. I was in pure agony. I could feel blood bubbling down my face. My vision started to get hazy and foggy. I

managed to see the Easter Bunny yelling at Frost. I then felt the over sized rabbit pick me up bridal style. That is when I blacked out.

Bunny's pov:

"What were you thinking?! Freezing the ground right under her?!" I yelled. "I know I wasn't thinking!" frostbite shouted back. "Thanks to you, she could be dead mate!" I yelled. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Enough Bunny. Jack was only trying to help" Tooth said. "Tooth is correct" North said. I looked at Sandy for support, but of course Sandy

nodded in agreement. My ears pressed to my head. "Whatever, lets just get the Sheila to the pole. She needs medical treatment" I said. North took the girl from me. "Ve vill meet you at the pole" He said. I nodded and tapped my foot. I raced through my tunnels to get to the pole. Why was I so tense when the sheila got hurt? Its not like I knew

her. Although she kind of looked familiar. I popped up from a hole. "OH ITS FREEZIN'' I shouted to myself. "Can't feel my feet, can't feel my feet, can't feel my feet!" I chanted as I walked into the workshop. When I walked into the worship and I found what I usually found, Yeti's making the toys and the elves being… elves. The only difference is

that there were a couple of Yet's rushing into a guest room. I followed to see. I walked into the room and saw the sheila laying in a bed with her head wrapped up in a bandage. A yeti was treating her scrapes and scratches. North and the rest of the guardians walked into the room after me. "How is she?" I asked. She has a slight concussion

and a couple of scrapes, but other than that she is fine. "Look Bunny, Im sorry. Alright, I wasn't thinking" Jack said with his hood up. He was obviously a little shookin' up. "Its fine frostbite. Its not your fault" I said.

Pitch's pov:

I woke up feeling stronger than I was feeling the day before. I tried to get up and out of bed. I stumbled, but I quickly recovered. Where was all this fear coming from? The fear seemed familiar, too similar. It almost seemed like Scarlets fear. My eye's widened. I dashed down the hallway and nearly colliding with Jacky. "Your up! How are you

feeling?" She asked concerned. "I doesn't matter, where is Scarlet?" I asked. "she is in her room I check on her earlier" She said. "I don't think she is" I said darkly. Her eye's widened. This time we both ran to Scarlets room. I quickly turned the door knob and whipped the door open. I saw, what seemed to be a figure in the bed, but when I

looked closer, I could tell the hair wasn't real. I grabbed the thing by the hair and held it up. It was one of scarlets old dolls. I flung the covers off the bed to find pillows shaped into a figure. "W-where did she go!?" Jacky asked. "I bet you she ran away" I said slowly. Thats when it hit me. "That was Scarlets fear!" I said panicking. "What?" Jacky

almost yelled.

Scarlets pov:

My eye's fluttered open and I started to sit up. A hand or shall I say paw pushed me gently back dan. "Ya need to rest sheila" The person said. Searing pain went through my head. I clutched it tightly and whimpered. " I wouldn't clutch your head it will make it worse" He said again. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" I asked


	5. Who am I? a funny feeling and a dream

Chapter five: who am I? a funny feeling, and a dream

Bunny's pov:

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" She asked. My eye's widened. "You must've hit ya head harder than we thought" I mumbled. "What did you say?" the sheila asked. "Uh,

nothing sheila. How is your head?" I asked. "It really hurts" She whimpered in her, what sounded like a silky british accent. "Just lay back down sheila. You'll feel

better" I said. "Is sheila my name?" She asked. "No, um… how can I put this. Sheila is australian for girl and I don't know your name" I explained. "Well, who are you?" She asked.

"I am Bunnymund, the easter bunny, but you can call me Bunny" I said. Just then the rest of the guardians came back in.

Scarlet's pov:

Four other people came in and interrupted me and Bunny's conversation. There was a guy with white hair and a blue sweatshirt. He looked about 17-18 years old. There was a lady

that looked like a giant hummingbird, a big man with naughty and nice tattoo's, and finally there was a short man made out of gold sand. Literally, the guy was

all gold. is that normal? They started to approach me and I started to shuffle back. There were way too many people I didn't know. "Its ok sheila. They aren't gonna hurt ya" Bunny

said. I nodded my head slowly. "The girl is awake, I see" the guy with tattoo's said. "How is she feeling Bunny? Did you get to talk to her? Did you see her teeth?"

The hummingbird lady asked excitedly. "Did she talk to you yet?" The white haired boy asked. The gold guy formed a question mark above his head. Cool! "Enough with the

questions! But it looks like she lost her memory" Bunny said. "Well I could always show her, her memories" Tooth said. "Yes, but there is also another problem. You

need her name and we don't know it and she doesn't either" He said. "Bunny has a point" The tattoo guy said. "Who are you" I asked quietly. "I'm Santa clause, but I also go by

North" North said. "I'm the Tooth fairy, but my name is Tooth" Said Tooth. "Jack Frost" Jack said. I looked at the gold guy. He held out his hand and formed a little sand

ball. "Sandman?" I mumbled. He nodded his head. "Your names sound familiar" I said. "Well we are known as fairytales" Tooth said. "No, I mean Your nicknames. Like Tooth,

North, and Bunny" I said. They raised their eyebrows. "Never mind, forget it" I said as I rolled my eye's. Just then Tooth flew up to me and put her hands in my mouth.

"Wow your teeth are white! Not as white as Jack's, but still white! Have your teeth always been this pointy" She asked. A growl erupted from my throat. "Tooth fingers out of

mouth" North said. "Oh sorry" She apologized. "Its fine, but you guys seriously don't know who I am?" I asked. I got answers like 'nope and not a clue'. I also got a head

shake from sandman. "I guess you will have to stay with us, until you regain your memory" Bunny said. As Bunny said that I felt weird. Its like I suddenly felt nervous. "How long

do you think thats gonna take?" I asked. North shrugged. "Could take years" he said. "Better not take years" I muttered. Just then I yawned. "Well seems like your tired

and it is early, so we will leave ya be" Bunny said. One by one they left. Bunny was about to walk out the door when I stopped him. "Bunny wait" I said. he looked back at me.

"What is it sheila?" he asked. "What happened to my head?" I asked as I touched my bandaged head. He hopped back to my bed and sat next to me. "Well you took a

pretty bad tumble down a hill and hit ya head hard on a rock" He said "Is that why I can't remember anything?" I asked. He nodded. I yawned again. "Well know you need to rest"

he said. "Yeah I guess I do" I said as I pulled up the cover so I could keep warm. Bunny turned the light off and I closed my eye's. "night Bunny" i said quietly. "G-

night Sheila" he said as he kissed my forehead lightly. I blushed and my heart fluttered. I closed my eye's and heard the door close. Thats when sleep over came me.

Bunny's pov:

Why did I just do that. Something just came over me and I just kissed her forehead. When I was leaving the room I could feel myself blush. I couldn't be falling for a girl I only

knew for like 10 minutes. When I shut the door behind me I saw Frostbite leaning on the wall next to the door. "Aww Bunny has a girlfriend" he taunted. "The sheila isn't

my girlfriend ya bloody show pony" I said. "You like her don't you?" he taunted again. "Shut it Frostbite. I do not" I said. "Says the kangaroo who just kissed her forehead" He shot

back. "Why I oughta…"I said as I tried to grab him. "Come back here ya gumbie" I shouted as I chased after him.

Scarlet's pov:

*dream*

I slinked out silently. I walked down the corridor and quietly made it to where the giant cages and globe were. A couple of Nightmares were guarding the exit. "The work of my dad"

I mumbled. I picked up a small rock and threw it away from where I was. the three nightmare looked at each other, then they headed over to where

the sound was. When they disappeared from view, I got to the exit. I hastily climbed up to the top. I got out! I did it! When I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing. The sunrise.

The light from the sun started to spread. When it reached me, my skin burned. "ow!" I yelped. Know I know how my father feels.

*end of dream*

my eye's fluttered open. That seemed so real like a memory. What could've woken me up? Just then I heard rustling near a bag, in the room I was in. I sat up and I saw Jack going

through a bag. I recognized the bag instantly from my dream. In my dream I was carrying the same bag, so it must be mine. "Jack what are you doing?" I asked.

Jack's pov:

"Jack what are you doing?" I heard behind me. I froze up. "Jack even though you aren't moving, I can still see you" she said. "ehehe, uh nice day out isn't it?… hehe" I said as I

turned to the window. I started to get nervous. I've never been caught red handed before. She looked at the clock and it read 12:00 am. "Its almost midnight moron"

She said. Even if I could barley see her I could tell she rolled her eye's. She got out of bed and walked over to me. "What were you doing?" she asked. "Going through my bag" I

said. "Nice try dork. Its my bag" She said. "How did you…" I started. "I saw myself carrying _my_ bag in my dream" she said. "Oh well… uh I was trying to see if there

was anything in it that could tell us who you were" I said. "I hope you aren't lying" she said. I would probably be lying at the moment, but right now I was telling the truth. "No, its

totally the truth" I said. "Better be" I heard her mumble. I headed for the door. "Well good night or in this case good morning" He said. "Yeah, good… morning, I guess"

She said.


	6. jealousy and a song

Chapter six: Jealousy and a song

Scarlet's pov:

My eyes fluttered open that morning. I felt refreshed and my head didn't hurt as much. I walked into the bathroom, which is in my room, and I looked in the mirror. I still had the gigantic bandage wrapped around my head and I didn't like it. It felt almost restricting. "I wonder how bad the damage is anyway" I mumbled to myself. I went through

the bathroom draws and after what felt like hours, I finally found scissors. I carefully snipped the bandage and slowly unwrapped it. I braced myself for something gruesome, but what I saw surprised me and kind of creeped me out. There wasn't anything there. There was no scab, cut or even scratch on my head. Could my injury have

healed? I shrugged. It must have or there would have been something there. I picked up a brush I found as well and brushed my hair. After, grabbed my bag that Jack was going through, just hours before. To tell you the truth, I was also curious of what was in there too. I care fully emptied the bag. I found A bow and a couple of pointy arrows

and throwing knives. I also found extra clothes and cloaks in there. I was about to put all of the stuff back into the bag, when something caught my eye. Inside the bag was a crumpled up piece of paper. I picked it up and quickly unfolded it. I smoothed out the piece of paper and read it. It said, 'PROPERTY OF SCARLET BLACK. DO

NOT TOUCH!' It was written in black crayon, which was kind of ironic considering the last name is Black. I was so happy. I figured out my name! I had to tell Bunny, Jack, Tooth, North and Sandman! I dashed out the door to find myself in a gigantic room. Yeti creatures roamed the area carrying and making toys. I looked over the railing to

find many floors beneath this one and to see other toys flying around. "Wow… you've got to be kidding me" I said. Just then, two yeti's picked me up and tried to throw me out of the amazing place. "Hey, Hey!" I shouted. "Phil, George, she is guest!" A voice boomed. "Yeah put her down thats not cool" Jack said as well. "That means let me

down" I growled. They put me down and started to brush me off. "Yeah, that isn't necessary" I said. "Sorry about that… vhere are your bandages!?" North asked. "I took them off" I answered simply. "But what about your head injuries?" Jack asked. "What injuries?" I asked back. He looked confused for a moment, but then he looked at my

head. "Wow, how did your head heal so fast?" He said as he flew really close to my face. My eye's widened and I felt really uncomfortable. "North, where is the sheila? She wasn't in her…" A australian accent said.

Bunny's pov:

I made a tunnel to go tho the sheila's room. The girl has really brown on me. I mean the way she smiles and giggles and how soft her hair looks… WHAT AM I SAYING? The sheila has really got me pegged hasn't she? Keep it together Bunnymund! Anyway Im a pooka and she is a human, she'll never like me. My ears flattened against my

head at the thought. I hopped to the sheila's room to find the door wide open and no one in the room. Did she run away? She is still hurt to! "Alright, nobody panic" I said to myself. I hopped around the workshop, until I found North and Jack. "North, where is the Sheila? She wasn't in her…" I cut myself off when I saw the scene before me.

Frostbite was in the Sheila's face. Literally, he was like an inch from her bloody face! Jealousy rushed through my body. " O'i, Frostbite what are you doing?" I growled. Their attention went to me and the sheila pushed Frostbite away from her. I instantly relaxed. "Relax Bunny. Jack vas only looking at the girl's head" North chuckled. "Yeah

relax kangaroo" Jack said. "What did you call him?" the sheila asked, pretty confused. "How many times do I have to tell ya. Im not a kangaroo mate, Im a Bunny. The Easter Bunny" I said as I narrowed my eye's. "Now, now boys stop fighting"Tooth said as she flew in. I rolled my eye's.

Scarlet's pov:

I saw Bunny roll his grass green eye's. I giggled softly at seeing this. I looked back at Bunny and I met his gaze. I blushed lightly and looked away. I don't know why, but my heart fluttered when I met his gaze. "Well when are we gonna get this meeting started?" Jack asked. "When Sandy gets here" North said. "Wait, meeting?" I asked. "Ve

guardians, ve have to have meetings" North said. "What guardians?" I asked. They all raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "You don't know who the guardians are?" Tooth asked. I shrugged. "I never heard of them" I said. "Then how do you believe in us or see us?" Jack asked. "Huh?" I asked really confused. "O'i ya gumbies better

remember she lost her memory" Bunny said. They all nodded, but I could tell that they still had questions. Questions I could not answer. "Ve vill be back soon though, don't worry"North said. "Yeah it will only seem like a couple of minutes" Tooth said.

A hour and a half later…

I swear I am so bored, that I could hit my head on a wall and it would feel less painful than me being this bored. "How long are they going to take?" I asked myself. I was sanding up against a wall waiting. "I need something to do" I said. Just then I heard strumming of a guitar. I looked behind me to see a yeti trying to play a guitar, he just

made. I instantly recognized the yeti. It was Phil, the yeti that almost kicked me out. "Hey Phil, you need any help?" I asked. He gave me a suspicious look. "What I've been playing guitar for a while know and you look like you need help" I said. He unwillingly gave the guitar and to me. "What song to play" I asked myself. I thought back to the

feeling I got when Bunny was near me. I smiled. "Phil, I found the perfect song" I said. I started to play and sing 'Bubbly' by Colbie Cailliat.

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tingles in a silly place

(Chorus:)

It starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

Under covers staying dry and warm

_[Another version of the song says: "Under covers staying safe and warm"]_

You give me feelings that I adore

(Chorus:)

But what am I gonna say

When you make me feel this way?

I just mmmmm

(Chorus:)

Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum

Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm

I've been asleep for a while now

You tuck me in just like a child now

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

'Cause you make me smile,

Baby just take your time

Now holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever you go

I always know

'Cause you make me smile

Even just for a while' (end of song)


	7. Some fun, tracking and another memory

Chapter seven: Some fun, tracking, and another memory

Scarlet's pov:

I finished the song and I turned to Phil. "Here's the guitar. And thanks for letting me play it" I said. He wiped away his astonishment of hearing me play and sing. He then merely grunted and walked away. I turned around to see the others standing in the doorway of their meeting room with their eye's widened. I suddenly became really

nervous. "Um, how much of that did you hear?" I asked. Tooth fluttered over to me. "Wow, you are so talented!" She exclaimed. "You were amazing " Bunny said right after. "Thanks" I said blushing a bit. Sandman gave me two thumbs up and Jack and North said I was awesome. "So, what did you want to tell us?" Jack asked. "Huh?" I asked

confused. "Earlier you said you had to tell us news" North said. "Oh! I remember now. So this morning I decided to go into my bag and look in it and I found my name on the bag!" I said happily. "Really, what is it?" Jack asked. "My name is Scarlet… I can't remember the last name anymore. Whatever I can always check later" I said. They

nodded. "Uh Sheila, can I talk to ya for a second?" Bunny asked. "Yeah s-sure" I stuttered. I mentally face palmed. Smooth Scarlet, smooth. we stood a good distance away from the others. "I was wondering if ya wanted to… visit my warren. Yeah it a very beaut place" He asked. I felt myself bush yet again, so I put my hood up so he couldn't

see. "Uh, yeah that would be cool" I said.

Bunny's pov:

Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Go visit the warren? Guess thats my way of asking girls out then. You know, not fancy dinners or anything else. Nope, for me its visiting my Warren. I rolled my eye's at myself. Scarlet suddenly put up her hood. "Uh, yeah that would be cool" She said. "Do ya need anything before we go?" I asked. "I don't think… Wait

yeah, I'll go get my bag" she said. She started to jog to her room. After she was out of sight, Jack walked up to me wearing his famous smirk. "What the smirk for ya bloody show pony?" I snapped. "Aww Bunny, you wanted to talk to your girlfriend in private" Jack said. "The sheila isn't my girlfriend, ya snow cone" I said back. "Oh snow cone,

thats new" he taunted. I rolled my eye's. "Come on Bunny, admit it you like her" Frostbite said. I didn't answer,. I just stood their with a bored look on my face. "Come on, admit it" He said again. I started to get annoyed. "Jack, stop agitating Bunny" Tooth said. "Not until he admits to liking Scarlet" Frostbite said. he began poking my shoulder,

over and over again. I was seething with anger. "FINE, I LIKE HER! KNOW WILL YA STOP BOTHERIN' ME?" I shouted. "Aww Bunny, you like Scarlet" Tooth awed. "Congrats Bunny!" North boomed. Sandy then gave me a thugs up. "O'i not you guys too" I groaned.

Scarlet's pov:

I gathered all of my belongings back into my bag. I zipped it up and carefully put it over my shoulders. I wonder if he was asking me out, like on a date. No no way he could like me. I mean, Im so awkward and I only knew him for like, a day. I know I like him, no scratch that. I might love him. I shook my head in annoyance. Love can't happen in

a day. Can it? I quickly walked back to where the others were. They were all gathered around him. "Congrats Bunny!" I heard North boom. I wonder what thats all about. "Alright Bunny, I'm ready to go" I said. He tapped his foot twice and a hole appeared next to him. "Climb on" He said. I climbed on his back and he jumped into the hole. I

swore I could hear Jack and tooth snicker too. I merely shrugged it off. Bunny dashed through his tunnels and it was so cool! He ran as fast as any animal I have ever seen. When we arrived my mouth hung open. The warren was a gigantic place. Not to mention beautiful. "Bunny you were right. This place is amazing!" I exclaimed. He smiled

at me. "Oh since your the easter bunny, I wanted to ask you something" I said. "What is it?" he asked. "How do you paint your billions of eggs?" I asked. "Well some I paint, but others…" he said as he cut himself off. He led me over to a bunch of flowers. They were all different colors and their were certain ones that a hung over the walk path.

"Other times I use these" He said as he motioned toward the flowers. "Flowers?" I asked unsure. "Hold on" he said as he hopped away. When he came back, he had his arms full with small white eggs. He gently put them on the ground and they walked by themselves, to the flowers. Bunny jingled the flowers and they began to spray paint

onto the eggs. "After that, my googies go over to the little make over there, It paints them all wonderful colors" He said. I thought for a second and thought of a mischievous idea. I picked one of the paint flowers up and held it above Bunny. The over sized rabbit Then got his faced painted. I laughed at his face. "Im gonna get ya. I hope ya know

that" He said playfully. I began to run away as fast as I could, but I knew it was no use. Bunny tackled me from behind and I was knocked into the colorful lake. It was know Bunny's turn to laugh. "Ha ha, very funny. Go ahead, laugh it up" I said. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Classic" he laughed. "Whatever, Just help me out of this" I said un

impressed. He grabbed my now colorful and sparkly hand and pulled me out. "Hey Bunny, guess what"I said. "What?" he asked."I think you might need a hug" I said with a huge smile on my face. He knew exactly what I was planning. "Oh no ya don't" He said, but before he could get away, I pulled him into a hug. I wiped some paint onto him

now. He had a gigantic paint shape on his chest and stomach. " Got ya back" I said triumphantly. He chuckled. "I think we might need to go back so you can wash off the paint" He smirked. I looked down at myself. I was completely covered with paint. "Yup, lets go!" I said.

Pitch's pov:

Jacky and I walked around with the nightmares. "Hurry up, and find the scent, you fools!" I shouted. "Calm down, Pitch. They are trying they are trying their hardest to pick up Scarlet's scent" Jacky said. Just then one of the mares whinnied at us. "They found it!" I exclaimed. We followed the mare about, a half a mile, when we came across a

hill. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a patch of ice. "Frost" I growled. "You don't think…" Jacky started. "She could've gotten away" I said hopefully. Jacky had a 'she probably didn't' look on her face. It was hard for me to believe too and I was the one who said it. We got led to a big rock and the end of the hill. "The nightmare lost the scent" I

said. "Wait a second" Jacky said. She knelt down and touched a big red spot on the rock. The liquid went from the rock to the ground. She wiped the substance on her fingers and looked at it. "Its blood, but its dry" She said. She was getting really nervous now. "If its dry, then its been a while since the person was here" I said. Realization

formed in her eye's. "Wait so if Frost was here, he could of chased her down her and she could of slipped on the ice" Jacky said. "And she hit her head" I finished. Tears started to appear in Jacky's eye's. I kelt down beside her and hugged her. She buried her head in my chest and cried her eye's out. "We will find our little girl. And we will find

her alive" I cooed. Jacky nodded and we both stood up. "We have to find her" She said.

Scarlet's pov:

Me and Bunny arrived back at the pole and I ran right to my room. I went right to the bathroom and took a long steaming hot shower. When I was done quickly got dressed and combed my hair back into a pony tail. When I was on my way out though, I accidentally slipped on water. My head hit the wall. It wasn't hard enough to make my head

bleed, but it was hard enough to make me feel really dizzy. I shakily stood up and sat on my bed. I rubbed my throbbing head with my hands, but the pain wouldn't go away. Everything then went black.

*dream*

"Dad, I brought you your dinner" I said. As I walked in I saw a small sparkle in his eye.I haven't seen that in a while. After the battle with the guardians, he hasn't smiled lately. Wait… he never really smiles anyway. I shrugged to myself. Father seems like he is

getting worse everyday, but I know that soon he will be fine again. His Black spiked up hair, is messed up and his grey skin is cracked. Right know he reminded me of a porcelain doll. "A doll thats been run over a couple times" I mumbled under my breath. "My little light, how are you?" He asked me. I smiled brightly. "The real question is are

you ok? You look like you've been hit by a bus" I said. He chuckled slightly. "I still need a little more fear to get me out of bed" He replied bitterly. I set the tray of food on a table next to the bed and sat next to him on the bed. "Well I hope you get better quickly" I said. "Oh and I was wondering if…" My voice started to get quitter until it became a

whisper. "Little louder scarlet I can't hear you" He said. "Um… I was wondering if uh, I could go to the surface this afternoon?" I asked. His smile turned into a frown. "Scarlet, you know I don't like when you go up there alone" He said. I groaned a little. "I know, but I'll be careful! I won't get caught or seen by the guardians" I said. He didn't look

like he would budge on the matter. "Please" I pleaded. I used my very persuasive puppy dog face. After what seemed like hours he finally sighed. "Fine. You may go, but remember what I told you.." "I know. If I see any of the guardians run away" I finished. An with that I ran to my room happily. When I closed the door to my room behind me

*end of dream*

I woke up with a bad headache. "What happened?" I asked myself. Then I remembered my dream. "I don't think that was a dream, I think it was another memory" I said to myself.

_**That was the chapter. I hoped you liked it. I just wanted to say thank you for reading my stories and commenting on them. **_


	8. Realizing the obvious

Chapter eight: Realizing the obvious

Scarlet's pov:

My dreams/ memories keep getting more vivid! I walked over to my mirror and peered at myself. That guy in my dream must of been my father. He did look like me. What really confused me was that he didn't want me to go because of the guardians. Isn't Bunny, Jack, Tooth, North, and Sandy the guardians? That doesn't make sense, why

didn't my dad want me to see the guardians. I shrugged. Guess I will find that out later. I walked over to my door and opened it. I saw Bunny preparing to open the door too. "Uh hey Sheila" He said. "Hey Bunny whats up?" I asked. "You forgot your bag at my warren" He said as he held up my bag. "Thanks" I said happily as I took the bag

and put it on my bed. Just then Jack ran in. "Bunny come quick! Something is happening to the globe!" He said gravely. Bunny ran out of the room and Jack was about to follow when he saw mew about to come also. "You have to stay here" He said. "What?" I asked. "Its not safe. You have to stay here" He said. He shut the door behind him

and I heard a small 'click' after that. I reached for the knob of the door and tried to twist it, but it wouldn't budge. "He locked it!" I said angrily. "Open the door! I just wanna help" I pounded on the door. I then got a bright idea. I went into my bag and grabbed one of my throwing knives. I put the pointed end into the lock and started to twist and

turn it. When I heard the small 'click' again, I smirked. "I just picked a lock. Thats epic!" I said happily. I grabbed my bow and arrows and the rest of my throwing knives. I then headed out the door. What I saw kind of scared me. I saw a gigantic shadow of a guy move across the room and it sent an evil laugh towards the guardians. Judging

by the laugh the shadow was a guy. The lights on the globe were flickering on and off. I looked ver the balcony, to find the guardians armed and ready. North had his twin swords, Sandy had his sand whips, Bunny had his boomerangs, Tooth had her fists, and Jack had his… stick. What was that going to exactly do? Just when the creepy

problems started they just stopped. "What was that? I mean it lasted for about 5 minutes" Jack said. "Why are you complaining Frostbite? It could've been much worse?" Bunny said. I ran down the stairs and until I got to where they were. "I think it was a warning" I said a little tired out. "Why are you breathing heavily?" Tooth asked. "Why

don't you go run down all those stairs" I suggested. "She has a good point" North said. "How did you get out of that room? I locked the door?" Jack asked. I held up a throwing knife. "I picked the lock" I said sheepishly. "You mean to say that a little girl like you picked a lock like that?" North asked. "Hey! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I

can't fight" I said. "Prove it" Jack said. I pulled out a throwing knife and threw it towards Jack with amazing speed. He ducked a little, probably thinking I was aiming for is head. The knife went through his sweater and dragged him with it. *Thump* Jack was now pinned North's wall by his hood with the dagger I had Threw. "I'm sorry, you

were saying" I smiled sweetly at him, but it was a deadly smile. Jack was shocked into silence from my previous movement. Neither him nor the rest of the guardians had seen me move that fast before. Jack couldn't even answer the question I had had asked him, he was utterly speechless, and, what I could tell, a little afraid.

Bunny's pov:

Wow! That was amazing. She has even better aim than me! "Where did ya learn that Sheila?" I asked. She shrugged. "I just did it, I guess" She said. "What else can you do?" Tooth asked. She got an arrow from her quiver and put it in her bow. She pulled the arrow back to her cheek and focused on a elves hat. And with that she let it go.

The arrow flew forward and took the elf's hat straight if his head. I hopped over to the hat and looked where the arrow was. This amazed me even further. It pierced the middle of the bell on the elf's hat. I looked at the elf and he was scared stiff. I tossed the arrow to North. They all looked at the bell. "Woah. That is good aim" North said.

Sandy gave the sheila a thumbs up. Tooth's mouth dropped to the floor and well… Frostbite was still stuck on the wall. "Yeah, yeah she has good aim. Now will one of you help me down from here!" Jack shouted. "I don't think we need to. I like your new look Frostbite" I said. He just glared at me. I hopped over to him and tried to pull out the

dagger, but it wouldn't budge. "Really?" Jack asked dryly. "Well at least i'm trying. I could've just left you there" I grunted as I tried again. Scarlet towards us. "You need help?" She said. "N-no I think I have it" I stuttered. "You are stubborn ya know that right?" She said as she took the knife out with one pull.

Scarlet's pov:

I took the knife out with one tug. "I bet I just loosened it for you" Bunny said. I rolled my eye's. "Yeah right" I said. Jack got up and smirked at me. "Well played Scarlet, but I'm gonna get you back" He said. "Bring it" I shot back. I turned to Bunny. "What was with the shadow and the flickering lights, anyway?" I asked. "It was Pitch Black. He is

the Boogyman and a real pain" Bunny said. Wait Pitch… Black! "What does he look like?" I asked. " He has slicked black hair and grey skin…" Bunny started. "And he always wears these robe things and he has pointy teeth…" Tooth said but cut off by North. "He also has a sinister accent"

"Wow. Um, I'll be right back" I said as I ran back to my room. I checked my bag over and over and over again. I read the same name. My name. Scarlet Black! I checked my mirror. I had raven black hair, I wear a black cloak, I have pointy teeth, and I have a silky british accent. The only thing I don't have is grey skin, but I do have pale tan

skin. It is kind of starting to make sense. "My father is Pitch Black. That is why he didn't want me to leave in my dream. And if he is the guardians worst enemy…Where do I stand in this?"I whispered to myself.


	9. Confusion and a kiss

Chapter nine: Confusion and a kiss

Scarlet's pov:

All of this seems to be getting even more complicated than it already was. I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping to calm the headache that was surfacing. I am keeping the biggest secret from the guardians, from my friends… from Bunny. What will happen if they find out? Will they hate me? Not care? I shuddered, thinking of what the

outcome could resolve to. "Maybe I should tell them" I said to myself. "Tell who what?" A voice said. I tensed a little. "Jesus Jack! You scared the fudge out of me!" I said. He chuckled. "So who do you need to tell the mystery thing to" He asked again. "Um, I wanted to yell…uh" I stuttered. Think, Scarlet, think! "I wanted to tell _you_ that, I

am starting to remember some stuff. You know, my memories" I said. "Really? Thats great! What do you remember?" He asked excitedly. Here comes the hard part. "I, uh remember about my dad" I said. "What about your dad?" Jack asked. I could tell he was becoming interested, because he perched himself on his big stick thing. "I just

remember what he looks like and stuff like that" That wasn't a total lie. "What does he look like?" Jack asked. Great. I didn't think I would need to go this far. "Uh… You know what airplanes!" I exclaimed. "Wait what" Jack asked.

"Bubblegum!"

"Whats that supposed to with…"

"Berries!"

"Your dad looks like…"

"Flowers!"

"What are you…"

"Lotion!"

Jack reached over and covered my mouth. "Scarlet. What are you talking about?" He asked. "You know what I don't know. Frankly I forgot what we were talking about earlier too" I said. "Weren't we talking about… Your right! What were we talking about?" He asked. I mentally clapped with joy. My subject changer trick worked. I shrugged a

little and he copied me. "Well do you need anything?" He asked. "Well I do have a question" I said. "Shoot" He said. "Whats up with that guy, um Pitch, was it?" I asked. Jack's face darkened at the name. "Oh him. He is a crazed-up fruit loop" He said. "Well how?" I asked. "He tried to destroy all of the hopes and dreams of the children

around the world" He explained. "You defeated him right?" I asked "Well, yeah, but why the sudden interest?" Jack said. "Oh uh, well it kind of… scared me to think if he is still out there" I said. "Well he did make that sudden appearance here, but we don't know why" He said. "Well I did say, It must have been a warning" I said. "But, why

would he be warning us?" He said. "Does Pitch have any, uh kids?" I asked. "Not that we know of. Wait Do you know anything?" He asked. "What? No" I said shaking my head. He looked kind of suspicious, but that look disappeared and he smiled. "Well, I have to go. Catch you later" He said casually. When he left I let out a breath of air I

didn't know I was holding. That was close. Too close.

Jack's pov:

"What! no" She said shaking her head. She was hiding something. I could tell. I wiped my suspicious look off my face and smiled. "Well, I have to go. Catch you later" I said. I left the room and shut the door behind me. Should I go tell North or wait. I could always watch to see if she really is hiding something. It might just be a coincidence. I

walked towards the globe and began to think about Scarlet's words. She asked me if Pitch has any kids. Why would she ask that question? Does she think she knows one of the kids or kid. Is that what Pitch is warning us of, his kid/ kids? I shook it off. I will find out later.

Scarlet's pov:

I decided to stop worrying about what Jack might know or figure out. I don't think he would figure it out. I could barley figure it out myself. I walked out of my room and walked through the workshop. I had nothing really better to do. I looked at all the toys that were being made by the yeti's and they amazed me. Thats when I walked into a wall. I

fell right on my butt. "Ow" I mumbled. "Sheila, you alright" a australian accent said. Turns out that wall was a Bunny. "Hey Bunny. Yeah Im fine" I said. He put out his paw and I took it. He then helped me back on to my feet. I looked into his green orbs and he looked into my gold eye's. It seemed like eternity. When we finally snapped out of it,

my face was as red as a tomato and I could see a small blush form onto his cheeks. I put up my hood to cover my face. "Sheila can I ask you a question?" He asked. "You just did" I joked. "I meant another question" He chuckled. "Yeah go ahead" I said. "Why do you do that?" He asked. "Do what?" I asked back. "Cover ya face with that

hood" He said."I-I don't know" I stuttered. He pulled down my hood. I tried to avoid eye contact a little. It was kind of weird for me. I mean no one, that I know of, ever tried to pull down my hood. Bunny put his paw under my chin and lifted it up for me to look at him. "I want to try something" He said. I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say. He started to lean in and

slowly close his eye's. My eye's widened as I felt his lips go onto mine. It only took me a moment to respond to it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eye's. The kiss lasted 20 seconds and it felt like lightning and fireworks went off. It felt like what would happen in a dream or a movie. When we broke apart, I smiled at him. "I'm

glad thats how you feel about me" He said. "Because I feel that way about you."


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! (your opinion)

**Authors note!**

This is kind of an opinion question about the next chapter. I am having a really hard time picking the song that will be featured in chapter 10. The choices are either: "Survive", by Gabrielle Solange or "Watercolor", by Pendulum

If you don't know what those songs are, you can listen to them and then comment/ review your choice, if you want. Oh and thanks for reading! :)


	11. fighting the cold and friends

Chapter 10: Fighting the cold and friends

Scarlet's pov:

I smiled up at Bunny. He actually said he liked me! When he said it it made me so happy. Out of the corner of my eye's I saw something that startled me. I saw a cup of water on a desk, but the water was rippling. I frowned. Something had to make that water ripple in the cup and it had to be big. "Bunny, somethings wrong" I said. His face

filled with concern. "What is it sheila?" He asked. Just then I spotted black sand flooding the windows of the workshop. "What is that?" I asked a little frightened. "Its Pitch" He hissed. Bunny turned to me quickly. "You need to go somewhere safe" He said. And with that he rushed down to where the sand was. He had his boomerangs ready.

North, Jack, Tooth and Sandy Rushed to Bunny's side. They had their weapons out an ready to fight and I had to just stand there. "Wow I am being so helpful" I mumbled to myself. I decided to watch from a distance(under a table). The black sand that flooded in started to form a whole army of sand horses. The horses snorted at the

guardians and they were ready for a fight. I looked for any more signs of Pitch. All of a sudden a voice rang from the shadows. "I have to say, this is very, very exciting" the silky british accent said. "The big five, all in one place. I am once again, a little starstruck. Oh and by the way, did you like my show on the globe North?" He asked. The

person appeared next to one of his horses. He looked exactly like the guardians described and he looked like me. "So this is the famous Pitch Black" I mumbled. "It got you all together didn't I?" Pitch asked. North stomped his foot down, realizing the trick Pitch must of played. "Pitch we didn't expect you to be up and causing disruptions this

soon. I mean we just defeated you about a year ago" Tooth said. "Why don't you just take ya little ponies out of here before I make you" Bunny threatened. He then disappeared and reappeared by the globe. "Or what rabbit? You'll hide one of your pathetic eggs?" He asked sarcastically. "Why are you doing this?" North asked. "Maybe I

want something back that you wretched guardians stole" He hissed. "Let me guess you want our believers back?" Jack growled. "No. I want the girl" He said. I hung my head down. Of course he would be looking for me. I'm going to have to go down there or there will be a full out war. "Oh no! You are not using that poor girl for your evil

plans!" Tooth shouted. Pitch laughed evilly. I got out from under the table and began to slowly walk toward them. "I see. So she hasn't told you" He smirked. "Go back and hide under beds, because that is where you belong" Bunny shouted. Pitch appeared next to a the fireplace. "Oh go suck an egg rabbit" Pitch said casually. Bunny

growled at Pitch. "Hang on is that the girl right there" Pitch said as he appeared in front of me. "Scarlet I thought I told you to go somewhere safe" Bunny said. "She is somewhere safe" Pitch said. He said as he walked behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders. "She isn't if she is with you" Bunny said as he threw his boomerangs. My

eye's widened as the weapon came flying at my father. It seemed to be going in slow motion. "Scarlet catch!" A woman shouted as she threw me my bow and arrows. I instantly knew who that woman was. She was my mom. I caught my weapons quickly and readied myself. As the boomerang neared, I hit the other weapon with my bow. (I

didn't use any arrows. I just hit it). The boomerang hit off my bow and landed on the floor. The guardians eye's widened. "Why are you protecting him?!" Bunny shouted. "He is the bad guy. You shouldn't be protecting him!" He continued. I felt my blood boil and him shouting at me. "Will you stop yelling at me! maybe I'm protecting him

because HE IS MY FATHER!" I shouted back. "What?!" They all chorused. "Didn't you see the resemblance? For guardians your not the smartest bunch" My dad said. "H-how could you?" Tooth asked. "I didn't mean for this to go on this far. Honest" I said. "So let be get this straight sheila, You've been playing with all of us this whole time!"

Bunny accused. "I never said that!" I insisted. "But you implied it!" He pressed.

No pov:

"But you implied it!" Bunny shouted once again at Scarlet. Right know Scarlet stated to feel deja-vu. It reminded her of the fight her and her dad had before she ran away. Yes, she is starting to regain all of her memories back. They started to flood her brain and she actually remembered. Just like before, her eye's started to turn scarlet red.

"Look Bunny, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you" She said angrily. Bunny turned toward the others. "She has to go" He growled. "What?" Scarlet said. She couldn't believe what she just heard. the color of her eye's changed from red, back to gold. Bunny turned back to Scarlet. "WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU! HECK, WE

SHOULD HAVE NEVER HELPED YOU! We should of just let you bleed after ya hit ya head" He yelled. Tears started to surface in Scarlet's eye's.

Scarlet's pov:

I can't believe he said that. I swear, at that exact moment my heart shattered into a billion tiny pieces. I looked at the other guardians for help, but all they did was hang their head in shame. They weren't going to help. I started to step backwards. I took one last look at them before I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I even

knocked down the workshop's door. I just kept on running.

**When I'm falling down**

**Will you pick me up again?**

**When I'm too far gone**

**Dead in the eyes of my friends**

**Will you take me out of here when I'm staring down the barrel**

**When I'm blinded by the lights, when I cannot see your face?**

**Take me out of here**

**Take me out of here**

**Take me out of here**

**Take me out of here**

Tears streamed down my face as I ran through the freezing snow. I just kept on running because Bunny and the rest of my 'friends' hurt me. I just needed to get out of there.

**All I believe, and all I've known**

**Are being taken from me, can't get home**

**Yeah, do your worst, when worlds collide**

**Let their fear collapse, bring no surprise**

**Take me out of here**

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with me**

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with me**

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with me**

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with me**

They hate me, all of them. Here's the good part of it though. Only my family didn't turn on me. Thats probably the only thing that didn't go wrong. I slipped on the snow and fell. I was covered in it. Thats when I realized how cold I really was. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Its like I was frozen to the ground and I had know where to go. It was like I was trapped, mentally and physically. I just had to stay where I was.

**Just stay where you are, let your fear subside**

**Just stay where you are, if there's nothing to hide**

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with me**

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with me**

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with me**

I just had to fight the cold. I had to make it back home, but I didn't know when that would be. I felt like nothing else could hurt me anymore and soon I would be ok again. I just had to fight the cold.

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with me**

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with me**

**Feed the fire, break your vision**

**Throw your fists up, come on with**

I just had to keep fighting the cold.


	12. Back again

**Just a recap Jacky, as in jacky o'lantern, is Scarlet's mom.**

Chapter 11: Back again

Bunny's pov:

My ears flattened against my head as I yelled at Scarlet. Her eye's changed from red, back to gold and she looked o betrayed. She dashed out of the workshop and into the snow. How could I have said all those things to her. Maybe I was too harsh on the sheila. I shook my head trying to get rid of the heavy feeling of guilt in my chest. The

guardians and I looked toward Pitch. He pinched he bridge of his nose, probably to stop a headache coming on. "How can you be so stupid, rabbit?" He asked. "Well how did you expect me to react?" I snapped back. "I don't know, how about actually consider the girls feelings?" He stated sarcastically. "How could I she betrayed us. I

should of known she was no good from the start. After all, she is your daughter" I hissed. "Oh thats what this is all about huh? Just because she is our daughter she is the worst thing in the world" Scarlet's mum growled. "not to mention, before you knew you were all over her" Pitch mumbled under his breath as he narrowed his eye's at me.

No pov:

"Have you ever thought that what you said could have catastrophic results?" Jacky said. "Hey guys…" Tooth began, but I cut her off. "Well, she should of told me sooner" Bunny continued arguing. "Guy's, Scarlet just…" Tooth began to say again, but this time North interrupted her. "She could've been a little bit more honest with us" He said.

"I knew she was keeping something from us. Well, all of that makes sense know" Jack said. "GUY'S!" Tooth yelled. "WHAT !" They all yelled back. "Scarlet just ran out into the freezing cold snow. Not to mention with out anything to keep her warm or someone to tell her where she is going" Tooth panicked. All of their eye's widened i fear for

the poor girl. Even after Bunny said all of those things, panic struck him the hardest. "We need to go save her" Bunny said as he ran out the door too. Pitch and Jacky rushed out as well, to go find their daughter. "Well come on" Jack said to North and Tooth. They followed the others to hopefully find Scarlet safe and not a popsicle.

Scarlet's pov:

I was so cold. My vision started to get hazy and I could feel myself getting serious frostbite. My skin started to crack, swell and bleed badly. Not to mention I couldn't move. I tried to get up numerous times. I swear I almost passed out like nineteen times! My face was probably going to freeze over because of the tears that were spilling down

my face. If I didn't get out of this soon I will most likely die. I don't want to think like that, but thats how I feel right know. I kept trying to get up and when I finally did, I fell right back down. My hair already had snow sticking heavily to it and know I have more on it. I was probably making everything worse. I rolled over, so I could lay on my back. I

could hear the whistling of the wind clearly, as fresh snow kept falling down. I closed my eye's and began to think of the positive. When I get back I'll be back with my family, but I'll probably be grounded for like… the rest of my life. You know what, I'm not that good at being positive. I reopened my eye's and tried to keep warm as best I could.

My eye's started to feel heavy and I actually felt hot. My eye's widened in horror. I was getting hypothermia. I just laid there and kept my eye's open. I knew if I closed them I probably wouldn't open them ever again.

No pov:

For what seemed like hours, ( but was really 5 minutes) Scarlet laid there. She started to struggle to keep her eye's open and as she was about to give up she whispered, "Help". As if on cue, a freezing over sized rabbit came running over. He squinted to look at her figure to see if it was her. He rushed over to her her and checked her

pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He picked her up bridal style and started to carry her. He looked at her face and saw that her eye's were still open, but there were signs that they were about to close. Everything was still hazy for Scarlet, but she relaxed in Bunny's arms and silently hoped he would save her from freezing. Bunny rushed

back to Pitch and Jacky, where Pitch took Scarlet and disappeared with her. Bunny knew that Pitch would take her back to the workshop, because that is where she could get fast medical care. He rushed back withe the guardians. "Phil take her to infirmary" North commanded. They all sat silently outside of Scarlet's room as the yeti's

helped Scarlet. "Scarlet is going to be fine" Pitch finally spoke up. "How do you know?" Tooth asked softly. "She's a fast healer" Jacky budded in. Bunny sat in front of the window **(where Jack sat in the movie, after sandy "died") **and Tooth flew up to him. "How are you feeling. You know… about all this?" She asked. "I feel stupid. I

shouldn't of said all those things to her" Bunny said. "You really do love her, don't you?" Tooth said smiling. "More than anything, but she will never forgive me" Bunny said sadly. "You never know that…" Tooth started, buy Bunny cut her off. "I _do_ know that. I yelled at her, made her cry and my actions almost killed the sheila! I can barley live

with myself, mate" He said. "Scarlet is a sweet girl and she loves you back. If she really loves you as much as you love her, she will forgive you Bunny" Tooth said softly. Bunny smirked as he thought about Tooth's words. Just then a yeti came out. "How is she?" North asked right away. The yeti spoke gibberish and North was the only on

who actually knew what he was saying. He turned to everyone and said, "Good news everyone, she is fine and she is healing quickly" North boomed. Everyone cheered in delight. They all went into Scarlet's room and watched her as her eye's fluttered open. Her eye's immediately fell on Bunny. Everything came back to her and she

realized who saved her. "Bunny?" Scarlet whispered.


	13. A happy ending

Chapter 12: A happy ending

Scarlet's pov:

"Bunny?" I whispered. Just as I needed his help the most he was there. He actually came to help me. Bunny sat at the edge of my bed and looked me straight in the face. "Are you alright Sheila?" He asked. I looked into his eye's and saw that they were filled with concern. "You do care" I said. "My little light. How are you feeling?" My dad

asked. I looked and saw my mom and dad standing next to me. "I'm fine dad, really" I smiled. "I'm just glad your ok" My mom gushed. I saw tears threatening to fall. "Mom, please don't cry" I said. She held in her tears and pulled me into a bear hug. "I'm so happy your ok" She said again. I smiled and looked around the room. Everyone was

smiling and happy I'm fine. Thats when I realized it. No one was fighting. Everything was perfectly calm and quiet. My mom took my hand and helped me up. "I think its time for you to change out of those wet clothes" She said. She and tooth led me to 'my' bedroom, leaving the boys to talk I guess. I couldn't help, but think how awkward it

would be though. I being in a room with your enemy/ enemy's(my dad). Tooth brought me my extra clothes and I walked into my bathroom. I slipped them on and instantly felt warmer. I walked out and my mom ushered me toward the bed. We both sat and she tried to get the knots out of my hair. Tooth had to actually blow-dry my hair to get

the remaining snow out. "You know, this reminds me of when you were 6 and wanted to go see snow for the first time" My mom said. "Yeah. And after we had that snowball fight, my hair looked like it does now" I reminded. Tooth and my mom both laughed. "You know there is a bright side to all this" I said. My mom froze. "Did you actually

think about something positive?" She asked very astonished. "It isn't the first time I thought of something positive! right?" I asked. My mom chuckled and tooth giggled. "Honey, ever since you were little you were pessimistic, but I'm glad your finally seeing the brighter side of things" She said. I pouted a little. "So what was the bright side you

were talking about?" Tooth asked. "Well you know the guardians and Pitch were, well… enemies?" I asked. They both nodded. "Well when everyone was wondering if I was ok, no one was fighting" I said. "Yeah, but you gave us quite a scare might I add" Tooth piped up. My mother nodded in agreement. "So you and Bunny" My mom

nudged me. "MOM!" I whined.

Bunny's pov:

The girls went upstairs leaving us with Pitch. We all sat still and no one talked. "So Pitch you have a daughter…" Frostbite said awkwardly. "No kidding" Pitch said sarcastically. I rolled my eye's. "Vhy didn't ve know you had a daughter?" North asked. "Well in care you didn't notice we are not exactly chummy " Pitch reminded. "He got a point

there" I said. "So you like my daughter?" Pitch asked bluntly. My eye's widened in surprise. I had to admit he caught me off guard. "uh…" I started. "I know you do, so you don't have to lie" He said. "I wasn't going to" I said. He stood up and started to walk around the room. He was looking at different things. "interesting" He said. "He walked

up to me and narrowed his eye's. He bared his unnatural pointy teeth. "Well, if you ever hurt her, again may I add. I will hunt you down" He growled. "It it will be very painful for you" He added. I blinked at the threat. I could tell he wasn't lying. "I won't" I said. "Good" Pitch hissed. "So that was your way of giving the relationship your blessing?"

I asked. Pitch merely shrugged. "awkward" I heard Jack whisper to North. North nodded.

Scarlet's pov:

After an unwanted discussion about me and Bunny, my mom and Tooth led me to the kitchen to make me some hot chocolate. We sat on a couch and drank the hot chocolate quickly. Thats when the guy's came in. Bunny came right over to me. "Scarlet, can I talk to you" He asked. I nodded and we walked over to a quiet spot. "I wanted to

say I am sorry about yellin' at ya earlier" He apologized. I smiled warmly. "Its ok Bunny. I should've told you sooner. I just didn't know how to" I said. "Its not your fault. I over reacted. And frankly I don't care if your Pitch's daughter" Bunny confessed. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. My heart fluttered, but then realization hit me. "But what about

my dad?" I asked. "He kind of gave me his permission" Bunny said happily. "Your kidding" I said, not believing what he said. "He had his own way of tellin' me, but he said it" Bunny said. I giggled. "What did he do?" I asked. "It was nothing. He just threatened me." Bunny chuckled. I shook my head. "Thats my dad for ya" I laughed. "Oh that

reminds me" He started. He took my hand in his and pulled me close. "Scarlet Black, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. "Hmm…. let me think about it" I started. "Hey!" He faked being hurt. "I'm just kidding, of course I will" I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could tell I caught him by surprise, but he responded.

When we broke a part and I started to sing apart of 'Falling for ya' (**from teen beach movie).**

I'm not the kind

Too fall for a guy

Who flashes a smile

When usually swoon

But I'm over the moon

And now I'm

Falling for Ya

Falling for Ya

I know I shouldn't but I

I just can't stop myself from

Falling for Ya

Falling for Ya

Can't hold on any longer

And now I'm falling for you…

Now we're going steady

He's the cat's meow

He says I'm a betty!

And we paint the town

I'm not the kind

To fall for a guy

Just cuz' he says hi

He's ready to race

And I'm catching his gaze

And now I'm

Falling for Ya

Falling for Ya

I know I shouldn't but I

I just can't stop myself from

Falling for Ya

Falling for Ya

Can't hold on any longer

And now I'm falling for ya…

I sang softly. "I always loved ya singing" He said. "I always loved you" I said back as I rested my forehead on his. "And I love ya, sheila" He said at last.


End file.
